A new past
by Smerup100
Summary: In the future she hated him for leaving her behind, in the past she begins to understand him more but he still pisses her off. Kami, why did it have to be her? At least Minato, Shisui, and Itachi seem on her side in this... right? At least she still had her powers even though she is now in a 12-year-old body... Kami must be making fun of her...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat up in a tree looking down at the rest of team 7 on the training field she had canceled her Charka. She didn't feel the need to deal with them today she would save that energy for her mission later on. She was still fighting with herself whenever or not she should say that she was going on a mission…

Tsunade had told her to treat them like teammates, as Hokage, it was Tsunade's job to tell them that Sakura was no longer a part of team 7… Jumping down from the tree while making some noise to get all of them to turn and look at her.

"I'm leaving for a mission now" That was it, nothing more nothing less, just the hard cold truth. Nodding at them she walked away before giving them a chance to talk with her again. She never said more than need, never went to useless team dinners or training together for teamwork. Not after they had so coldly abandoned her, Kakashi had left her to train Sasuke and Naruto had left Jiraiya promising to be stronger in order to protect her from harm's way.

They had been gone for 5 years and only just came back two weeks ago… And Sakura had yet to say more than 10 words to them in one sentence… Hell, she had yet to tell them 'welcome home'. Sakura had no need for them or any friends anyways she had made ANBU without them and she didn't need them for that so she didn't need them for anything anymore.

She looked around her old apartment there was nothing other than a desk with a chair and a small two-man sofa with a small table… or at one point it had been a table now it was full of reports, books, and scrolls. Sakura looked over at the desk to see the only picture off team 7 back where she was still weak and naïve.

Walking straight to her bedroom she took her ANBU-uniform out and found her cat mask, only to stop shortly and look down at it, it was white with two red stripes on each side and a scar on the left eye, a mark that Itachi made last time they met in battle.

She had only been ANBU for a week or two before she met him and Shisui which had been one hell of a fight. Now one thing was dealing with Itachi another was dealing with Shisui he had tried to use Koto Amatsukami on which had been noticed by Inner and stopped it from having any effect on her.

Sakura would by far rather fight Itachi than Shisui since Itachi only tried her out physically while Shisui also tried her out mentally. Hell, she took rather fight against Hinda than fighting against either of them any time, any day.

Shaking her head Sakura put her mask on and walked towards the gate to wait for her teammates Sai, Yamato and Neji when she came to the gate they left at once.

Sakura ran beside Tiger his short brown hair was a giveaway for her, she looked ahead of her to see Wolf and his long chocolate-brown hair move from side to side… It always angered her that he could keep his hair so long and shining all the fucking time, it was so unfair. She only just got her eyes on raven and his short black hair when something blew up and the last thing she saw was something silver out of the corner of her eye that yelled her name and then everything turned black.

-Time-line-

When Sakura woke up once more she came face to face with the enem- Kakashi?! No, wait this man's hair was far longer and wasn't as gravity defying as Kakashi's own hair was… When she looked closer at his face it also seemed older and he wasn't wearing a mask.

She watched the man as he slowly lifted his hand and wave while smiling friendly at her. Sakura only nodded her head in return to the stranger who had a Konoha forehead protector on…

"It's nice to finally meet you Haruno-san," he said politely nodding towards her at the same time, she had heard about him somewhere before, but, could quite put her finger on it. Then it hit her, this man that stood right in front of her was no other than the White Fang, in other words, Kakashi's father a very, very dead man.

"How?" she asked in return instead, of returning the greeting she was in too much of a shock to really care if she was polite or not. Just then the memories return to her she moved her hands to her head gripping onto her hair, had she died? Looking down at herself she noticed the blood leaking from wounds she was unaware she had. She slowly moved one of her hands down to the big piece of wood that went through her heart and ripped it out before looking up at the man before her again.

"My name is Sakumo Hatake, yes, you just died," He said straight to the point telling her it in an even voice as if this happen on daily basic thing to talk about. Like there was nothing wrong with it at all.

Looking around her Sakura realized that there was nothing but black except the fire that the elder Hakata had most likely been sitting by before she came along.

"I need you to do me a favor," He said when she had nodded at him in understanding that she understood that she had just died. Blinking at her he took in how calm she seem when one considers the fact that she had just died…

He had watched his son grow up into the shinobi he was to this day and couldn't help the feeling of guilt that grew as he saw all the terror and horror that happen around his son and this young ninja always seem to be around him. He often found himself thinking _"If only she had been there when he was younger he might have opened up to her and the world would have looked difference"._

Of Couse it had taking him a long to convince the Kami better known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Sage of Six Paths to send her back in the past the day she died by promising that she would also stop the Uchiha-massacre from happening by keeping both Rin and Obito alive, this would also lead Minato living and Kakashi from losing the second father.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her and slowly had her hand going towards the fox summon-scroll for some sort of support and as she grabs it holding in on for dear life she looked him hard in the face. Had she not giving enough for Konoha yet?

"I need you to go back to the past and help the Uchiha-clan," he told her before everything went black and she cures the man and Kami to hell and back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade sat in her office when Naruto came bagging in with Sasuke and Kakashi behind him. Putting down the paper she was looking at she folded her arms waiting for Naruto to speak his mind.

"How come Sakura-Chan is going on a mission without us!?" he yelled at her before he was even inside the room. Now would be as good as any time to tell them that Sakura no longer was part of team 7 she put her hand to her temple knowing a headache would be coming soon.

"Close the door and sit down we are going to have a long talk," she said tiredly and she looked at the clock to see that it was only 10 am and she could _really_ use some Sake like right now.

Tsunade sat a bit straighter and looked at the three men in front of her, each had grown in their own right and as she looked at Kakashi she duly noticed that he still didn't look a day over 20 even with his silver hair.

"As I told you before many things have change around here in the last 5 years you have been away" She started out lifting her hand and sending a sharp look to Naruto who had been about to say something, and most likely be rude about it too.

"And so have the things around you such things as Sakura" The elder woman continued when she was sure that the younger blond understood that this was very imported and if just one word left his mouth before she was done talking, he would end in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

"She came in and begged while still demanding that I took her in as my apprentice since no one else would take her on, that she knew she could become something great if her own Sensei had taken the time to see it." The Hokage said while sending Kakashi a sharp look and saw him flick in return.

"And she was right, at the age of 13 she became chunin, 15 Jonin and at 16 ANBU, just three months ago she made captain at 17 and I think she will make Sage at 18 if she continues like this" She watched as she men before her took in what she was telling them. She felt no need to tell them that Sakura had gotten her hands on three very _very_ interesting summoning scrolls in the meantime.

"Tsunade-Hime! The mission you just sent someone on is a fake, they are heading straight to their death" Jiraiya came in and yelled out of breath, just as Tsunade had been about to give the boys a guilt ride that would forever scare them, so that they would be begging Sakura to forgive them for all the pain they had put her though.

"Sakura is on that mission" was all the blond Hokage whispered before looking at the rest of team 7 and nodded her head, they understood what it meant and all of them had a hard expression on. She turned to her old friend and nodded to him as well, silently asking him to go with them to save her priced student and maybe future Hokage material.

A blink of the eye and team 7 was heading towards the gates as quickly as they could only hoping that they would make it in time. And when they did, they would have a heart to heart conversation with her to make her understand that she was still theirs to protect.

By the time they made it to where Sakura and her team was they could only watch and call her name as the bombs went off. Sakura only just had the time to watch them as a piece of wood pierced her though her heart after she had taken a fatal hit for her teammate.

Kakashi could only watch as the second round of bombs went off and with his Sharingan made himself watch as Sakura's body was ripped in two, the only sort of thing that made him feel sinlessly better about this was that she was already dead from the first round. That just didn't stop his own heart from tearing to piece with her, he had once again failed his teammate and this time, he had failed her more than once.

Jiraiya had unlike the others not stopped at the young girl's death and was getting the other ANBUs out the way before the second round of bombs got to them too and her sacrifice would have been for nothing. He turned around to see almost all of them crying, his godson had lost the strength to stand and was banging his hand on the ground over and over and over again while screaming her name over and over and over again.

Kakashi was on his knees and looking straight ahead of him looking where _Sakura-Chan_ once stood with a look of horror-ridden all over her face and the tears was coming down like endless rivers. He had never seen his number 1 fan look so broken, not even when he had lost his teammates or Sensei had been killed. This was the look of a broken man that would never recover from this and Jiraiya bitterly realized that Konoha had lost more than one good Shinobi this day.

Even the Uchiha looked shocked but he still stood on his two feet the only give away to the young boy was feeling just as horrified as the other was that his Sharingan had turned to Mangekyou and was slowly spinning.

But Tsunade's reaction was in a way even more heartbreaking for him to watch as they came back carrying her body. He stood to the side only touching her shoulder as support while she clings to the younger woman's upper body and cries her broken heart out once more.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was slowly beginning to see things once more as she sat up while looking around her trying to find out where she was. When she looked down she saw three scrolls lying right in front of her. Looking closer at the last one she saw it was a summon scroll, the next one looked like a report-scroll, she looked at the first one and slowly opened it to see what stood inside.

 _Dear Sakura-San_

 _You have my deepest apology I can never say sorry enough times for this. I have sent you to the past before there was a fourth Hokage. I need your help to keep Minato-San and his team alive and happy to the best of your ability._

 _I know you do not own Konoha anything much less my son, but think of it like this, this is your chance to change the future and keep the Uchiha-clan alive, give Itachi and Shisui a life they both deserve. To help you as much as I can, I give to you my beloved dog summon scroll and hope you will pass it on to my son one day. The other scroll is to the Hokage, it will explain everything so you do not have to worry about it._

 _Sakumo Hatake_

 _P.S Burn this when you have read it._

Sakura looked at the scrolls before her once more before looking down at the scroll in her lap shaking her head as she read the words over once more. She nodded her head in and accepted that she would have to serve Konoha once more and now in some unknown time. Making the hand sings for a fire Jutsu she watched it burn before looking at the report scroll once more but left it be and looked at the summon scroll once more.

Sakura slowly opened the scroll and cut her palm and signed her name with blood before grating enough Chakra to summon whichever dog showed up, she was kind of hoping for Akino, Guruko or Shiba, since they were the only other dog she knew, was Pakkun and she was NOT a fan of his.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep growl came from the smoke after she had done the signs and Sakura just sat there waiting as the smoke cleared and she could see all Kakashi's future dogs… or her dogs? Sakura just looked at Pakkun before slowly giving him the report scroll that was for the Hokage, it most likely wouldn't hurt to let some dogs read it right?

She sat perfectly still while the dogs read the scroll and watched as they looked up from the report and onto her before looking down and repeating it a couple of times more before they nodded and Pakkun came over to her and said they would help her with anything she needs.

"Do you mind telling me which way Konoha is… I'm kind of lost and have no idea of where I am" She said dreadfully was there one thing she hated absolutely _hated_ it was asking for help. Nodding Pakkun pointed right behind her before all the dogs disappeared and left nothing but even more smoke behind. _Fucking Mutts._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura slowly got up and took her backpack up over the left shoulder before she began to walk north or what Sakura believed to be north like the damn mutt had told her to. First thing first Sakura needed to find some water since she had no idea how far she was from the village hidden in the leaf, oh joy.

As Sakura looked up at the sun she would guess that it was soon going to be night, she closed her eyes sending Chakra to her ears hoping to find a river or stream nearby and much to her happiness she could hear rising water close to where she was.

As Sakura stood by the river she almost screamed out loud when she looked at her reflection in the water, she was her 12-year-old self again! Her pathetic 12-year-old self! A weak little girl! A good for nothing! Looking at her reflection once more she noticed that her seal was still on her forehead and Sakura could breathe once more. The seal was proof of her strength and all the things she had accomplish, also it was proof that while in a 12-year-old body she still had her old strength she did at 18.

When she had gotten her water bottles filled Sakura began to look for somewhere she could stay the night, looking around she saw a small cave when she heard a child yelling up and like any other good person Sakura ran as fast as she could towards it.

What she saw was not what she was expecting, while her Chakra was hidden she saw a child, not just any child but if Sakura wasn't wrong that was Itachi Uchiha as a 6 maybe 7-year-old child. But he hadn't been the one to yell, no that had been Kiba's elder sister… Hana was it?

Sakura blinked once, twice who was stupid enough to try and steal two clan hires? She looked around for the ninja responsible for kidnapping the two children.

There was one standing with a fistful of Hana's long brown hair and she was crying with a bit of blood coming down from a small wound on her cheek. Another stood beside Itachi looking at the first one's rough treatment while smiling looking like he was enjoying the young girl's cry of pain.

Sakura had just been about to move out when she felt another ninja way before she saw him. Once more did Sakura look them over the newly arrived ninja had a sound-forehead-protector on he said something to the other two ninjas before leaving once more while waiting for the right time to strike Sakura moved slowly closer making sure not to make a single sound that could give her away.

Sakura and Itachi eyes met and she slowly to a finger up to her mouth and the young boy understood and looked at the ground instead. When the one watching Itachi turned his back towards her she moved with such speed that when he noticed her, she had her legs on his back and a hand in his hair and the other hand was holding a kunai that was sliding his throat.

When his body hit the ground Sakura was in front of Itachi shilling him from the sight, while making the hand sign for a summoning-Jutsu. While the other ninja had turned around and Sakura duly noticed he was from Mist and was in the middle of the hand sign for a water Jutsu "Summon-Jutsu Zen!".

A gray cloud of smoke was the only thing that could be seen while a rather fretting growl was admitted from the smoke. When the cloud cleared a big white one-eyed wolf with an eyepatch stood above her, it was the first summon-scroll that Sakura had ever gotten her hands on, and while Zen was not the strongest of them, he was the one she bonded with the most.

When Sakura was done her opponent was also done with his signs and she watched with an amazed look as the water from the plants around him formed his water-dragon. Sakura in return quickly made the hand sign for a common fireball-Jutsu and Zen set off running ahead to face the ninja.

When the fireballs were sent off she turned around to Itachi and told him to take Hana and move out the way but to still keep close since this wouldn't take long. When she turned around once more Zen had just gotten a hold of the man's arm and while Sakura run towards him with her sword Zen ripped his arm off.

After Sakura's sword had priced the man's heart the two children came out and Sakura just barred the men before turning around and looked at the kids before her. Itachi was looking at like he expected her to attract them now or something like that she saw the way he stood silently in front of Hana without blocking her view fully.

"Come we should find shelter for the night I saw a crave a bit back and then I will take you back to Konoha tomorrow" Sakura said before walking towards Zen who stood up fully once more and Sakura grumbled softly about how she now only went him to the beginning of his chest and how she used to go at the very least midway before.

 _know you do not own Konoha anything much less my son, but think of it like this, this is your chance to change the future and keep the Uchiha-clan alive, give Itachi and Shisui a life they both deserve._

Sakura felt irritation grow inside of her remembering the last words he told or wrote her. How was she supposed to keep a 6-7-year-old child from murdering his whole clan? Sakura had never looked into any information regarding those two Uchiha and only knew what they used while fighting.

The sound of the small footsteps was what took her away from her thought and back to the present and turned around to see the two kids following her while looking warily at Zen.

Sakura turned too and looked at Zen before raising an eyebrow at him. A puff could be heard and white smoke rose once more and instead of a big scary wolf a wolf in a samurai outfit except for the helmet where a straw Hat was instead with holes to his ears, also the eyepatch was still in place. He even had a sword that was as tall as him and Sakura still only went to his chest, she used to go to his shoulder!

"Come" was all Sakura said before walking once more, her time as an ANBU had made her a bit colder. There was once a time where she would have been all over the children making sure they were alright but now it would have to wait until they were somewhere safe.

The rest of the way back to the cave was in silent and for once, Itachi didn't like that, for once Itachi wanted someone to talk about anything really. He took, this time, to look the teen over in front of him and while girls have never held much interest for him Itachi understood that the pink-haired girl was really beautiful, in fact, he couldn't remember ever meeting such a beautiful person before and that said a lot when you lived with his mother.

She had made no move to hurt either him or Hana-San and while not going out of her way to help them or treat them like the kids they were but she still stopped every time Hana-San fell and waited on her to get up once more while looking at them out of the corner of her eye. It was a show of kindness in her own way they could run away and she most likely wouldn't follow, she was giving them a chance to choose. She didn't care either way which made Itachi think she had been a ninja for long, her eyes had been a dead giveaway on this with how dull they were.

When they finally made it to the cave she had mentioned earlier and the moment they were inside the wolf-thing had stopped just inside the cave looking out for danger and the teen had turned around and walked towards a backpack before moving back over to them and he noticed that she walked slowly, another sign of kindness and he saw her eyes soften only a bit, but no the less they did. They could trust this girl.

"My name is Sakura and I'm a medic" _Sakura_ said softly walking over to Hana-san before kneeling down to her level and held her hand up and let it glow a soft green before turning it towards her own face and, Itachi's eyes widen a bit the small wound was gone within seconds and a soft see was head from her before she turned her hand towards Hana-san and softly took her hand over all the younger girl's wounds.

This teen was full of kindness and, and _feelings_ that showed in her eyes, there was so many that Itachi couldn't read them all, but, he did know that she was everything a good ninja _shouldn't_ be and yet she was the best ninja he had ever seen even better than his father, that kind of ninja he wanted to be someday.

Itachi looked up at the girl as she sat in front of a fire she had made and was now making them dinner, some fish with a lot of herbs on it smelled nice. And he turned his eyes away from the pinkie and onto the other girl who was softly shaking from the cold he would have offed her, his own jacket if he had had one himself, but, sadly Itachi had not expected to be kidnapped and did therefore not have it with him.

The noise from the other side once more turned his eyes back at the Sakura-san and he saw her looking through her backpack once more before finding whatever she was looking for with a thump smile and happiness shining in her eyes before turning towards the little girl and giving it to her. Yes, Sakura-san was that kind of ninja we too wanted to be once he grew up.

Hana couldn't remember falling asleep but the next time she opened her eyes the sun was slowly rising and she grumpily noticed that she was the last one to wake up. She saw the elder girl was making breakfast and Itachi was simply looking at her and giving her whatever she told him too like some sort of slave, a totally willing one at that.

The 5-year-old girl turned her eyes towards the last one, the big white wolf. While Hana knew about wolves and had seen one before this was the first time she had seen such a big one. The wolf, Zen if she remembered right, it was what the teen had called him, was back to his wolf form and lying just outside the cave taking in the heat the sun provided and from the way his ear moved he was still on watch.

She turned and walked over to the teen and looked up at her, if she was going to Konoha, if she lived in Konoha Hana would find her. She would make Sakura take her on as a student because she was by far the coolest ninja out there if she could bond with a powerful ninken like Zen. Hana may not be a genius like the Uchiha was, but, when it came to ninkens she knew it all and she could even feel the power that lay within the big wolf. Zen had been holding back he could use the Cha-Chakra thing her mother always talked about.

When everything was packed and they were all ready to go, Sakura unknowingly made this Hana's best day of her life! She had put them on top of Zen before getting on herself, it was quicker to run back on Zen then walking with two kids, which while coming from a clan was still students and did not have the stamina or speed to satisfice her.

As they rode Zen back towards the village Sakura was not sure how to approve the Hokage or anyone from Konoha for that sake. Sure she had a letter to give, but if she was not wrong at this age Itachi still was, there still wasn't peace yet like the one she was raised into.

They rode for until evening before stopping and that was only because she felt four Chakra approving her and the strongest was also moving the fastest. She only just got off Zen and stood beside him when a young adult with blond hair and blue eyes showed up at the other end of the cleaning, he looked just like Naruto only with a more feminine face and without the strips of course.

Sakura waited for the other three to appear while never taking her eyes of the Jonin before her. When they came out she suddenly wished they haven't because there stood a 12-year-old Kakashi… Sakura looked at the two others to an Uchiha and some girl before turning her eyes back to the leader waiting for him to say or do something.

Minato had seen a lot and while seeing Fugaku all panic and worried was a new one it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Before him stood a young girl with _pink_ hair that most likely was the same age as his team with a gigantic white wolf that most likely only where he would only go to his mid-chest with the two missing children on its back and they were heading towards Konoha too.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl said clearly having better things to do than this and while the girl didn't look as much at first glance on a better look he saw the same seal that Tsunade-Hime had and spoke of a powerful person in itself and the drained blood on her clothes show that she most likely was the one to save them.

"Ah, yes, I would like to help you take though kids back home if you don't mind," Minato said friendly he could tell the girl was looking him up and down for any weapons or body language that indicated other than what he said. She had been on out in the field before, she was an experienced ninja, unlike his own students she had killed before.

"I want a chance to speak with the Hokage when we get there" The girl replied and he saw his team coming closer and when he took one step the wolf growled at him and he felt it flea its Chakra letting him feel the power that was right behind the teen. Minato would normally not agree with this since he knew that something was off about this girl, he nodded his head, Minato would do what he can but wouldn't make any promises on how that would happen.

"That Namikaze Minato-san the yellow flash of Konoha" He head Itachi tell her and his eyes widen at this. Itachi while still, a child was smarter than even some Jonin was willingly telling her something like this proved that she had gotten the trust of an Uchiha. Uchiha hardly ever gave anyone their trust, hardly ever bonded with anyone, but, when they did it was for life almost like a commitment.

Itachi Uchiha would stay by her side no matter what she did, and that was one scary, though.

* * *

This chapter is twice as long as I normally make them at 1000 words!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura should have known better than to just trust the man, how could she call herself a proud member of the ANBU if she just trusted any strangers? Really what had she expected? She was stupid for even thinking that while the Hokage was a kind man it didn't mean she could just go up and talk to him!

Shaking her head she looked at her companion Zen, he hadn't left when she was sent to prison. Oh, they tried to take him away but they were quick to change their mind on the matter. Itachi and Hana had tried to follow her here too, Itachi was doing a bit better than Hana but both quickly had to give up.

 _When they had finally made it to the gates of Konoha was they met with both leaders from the Uchiha and Inuzuka-clan both looking happy to see their children again and a bit worry since they were, after all, sitting on a big oversized wolf with Chakra and an unknown girl with_ _pink_ _hair._

 _This was not where the problem lied, oh no, Sakura just came off the wolf and some ANBU had shown up, most likely to take her to the Hokage. She turned to Zen while still keeping an eye out on all the ninjas, this was after all not her time she could right now trust no one. Not even the Hokage especially not Kakashi._

 _Zen understood her without either saying anything and lay down so the kid could get off his back, that part went well too. Hana and Itachi, however, didn't run over to their parents, no they each took hold of a leg and stood right beside her_ _willingly_ _._

 _Bringing a hand up to massage her temple, her eyebrow was twisting at the end in anger. Taking a deep breath she slapped them both in the back head, not enough to hurt but both stumped forward towards their waiting parents. Both looked at one another before looking back and Sakura broth her hand to her hip and the sound of her foot hitting the ground could be heard, she had a frown on her face._

 _Itachi stood his ground better than Hana until his mother softly said his name, which was all there, was needed for him to walk away from her and towards his family. He looked back at her the whole time._

" _Sakura-San I will come see you tomorrow," Itachi said looking her dead in the eyes. He would come for her no matter his eyes and voice said it all. Hana nodded eagerly proving that she too would come looking for her too._

" _Come willingly with us Sakura-San," the ANBU group said in an even voice. Sakura knew that they were ready to use force if needed, even in front of kids. Nodding her head she began to walk towards them with Zen right behind._

" _That beast will go elsewhere," a male voice said, coming out from between the group of people. If they thought that they could take Zen from her they would quickly find out how stupid that would be._

" _Try to take Zen away is your own responsibility cause he got this nasty bite that will freeze your blood and make it come out of your arm in spikes..." she held a short break where Zen growled was extra deep and dark._

" _I would suggest that if you are going to touch him anyway to use your left hand… It would take longer for the spikes to reach your heart and you might just make it to the hospital in time" Sakura said in a bored voice just as one of the ninjas had been about to touch him anyway. The ninja in turn now looked between her and the wolf unsure if want to try and see if she was bluffing or not._

 _Sakura looked at Minato when they told her they were taking her to prison, she knew that her eyes showed him the betrayed and anger she felt. He met her eyes shortly before looking away in guilt. Oh, she knew that look anywhere, it was the same look Naruto had when he knew he did something wrong, the kick-puppy look. It meant that he would not hold his end of the promise._

Sakura turned her eyes away from Zen and towards the door waiting for it to open hopefully with the Hokage coming in. The kamis must have heard her since it was the third coming inside! Her smile however quickly disappeared when she saw the blond man follow closely behind. She no longer trusted this man. They looked at one another for some time before Sakura slowly went to her back in no hurry at all.

"I was told to give this to the Hokage _only_ " was all she offered with the scroll in hand her eyes was not on the Hokage but on the blond man beside him. The distrust was strong and undeniable, she knew they both saw it, and the younger man looked away from her hard glance. No one said anything while the Hokage was reading the scroll, when he was done he looked at her and then down at the scroll once more.

"So you were sent from the future," The elder man said and Sakura looked at him with an unreadable look in her eyes, she looked and saw Jiraiya looking at them. How could she not have seen him before? They were all looking at her waiting for what she had to say.

"…In the future only one of us are alive from this room" she said in an even voice like it was the most common thing in the world to know about. She met each and every one's eyes before looking at the next, shaking her head she let out a deep breath.

Sakura could tell they wanted to know more and she got a smile on her face, she could get some fun out of this by not telling them anything else. "Don't worry that's why I'm here to prevent all of that from happening"

"…are you not the one that is still alive" The blond man hesitatingly asked not sure if he actually wanted to know, and while Minato had seen and done much, this was a young girl no older that his own students were. First, she struggles her shoulders in a casually way before a sinner's smile showed on her face, like she was enjoying it, but looking into her eyes and they saw they shined with a sad glow.

"…no…I died on my last mission to save my teammates" She said in a soft voice, he could see that while she was still looking at them, she wasn't seeing them anymore, lost in her past. He turned to look at the two older men beside him, not sure what else could be done or should be done. He watched the Hokage take a step towards the young girl with a soft sad smile on his face.

"Tsunade-Chan was the one to train you right?" Although Sakura knew that he already was aware of the answer, she felt the need to nod her head anyway.

" _Don't worry Sakura-Chan once I come back I will be able to protect you!" Naruto said with a big smile that any other time would make her happy, this time, however, it did the opposite, and it left her feeling cold and empty inside._

 _First, it had been Sasuke-Kun and while Sakura had never really expected anything from him much. Sakura had thought that Kakashi-Sensei would have come by to see her off like Naruto was. She looked up at Jiraiya and she knew he could see right through her fake smiles, but didn't say anything about it._

 _When Naruto had run ahead the elder man turned towards her once more giving her an understanding smile, before petting her head softly and left right after her ex-teammate. She watched him stop and turn to her once more and he mouthed "Show them how strong you can get without them and what they left behind"._

 _Sakura stood perfectly still letting his words run around in her head before she turned around and walked towards the Hokage tower if there was anyone who understood her it was their new Hokage._

 _When she stood just outside the door having knocked and was waiting to be allowed inside, Sakura was beginning to rethink the whole thing. Just as she was about to walk away, did the door open up and a woman with black hair and a pig in her arms stood and smiles down at her, before letting her inside._

"There were only two people cared enough to bother with someone as hopeless as me and she was one of them," Sakura said she felt her face relaxed and graced them with one of her rare smiles. She was letting her guard down, but that was alright, since she trusted at least two of them, or know at the very least he wouldn't say anything outside this room.

"How old are you really" Sakura looked up at the old man so quickly she thought something might break. There was this look in his eyes that told Sakura he knew more than what he lead them to believe, but then again, he was known as the professor of a reason.

"17 and ANBU captain… Tsunade believed I would become a Sage at 18 " She added as an afterthought mostly because she did _not_ want to go through being a genie and a team, _never_ again. She had felt far more betrayal than anyone ever should have to feel throughout a lifetime.

She watched him nodding to himself, eyes closed as if he was in deep thought, he opened his eyes slowly having asked her if she would share her burden with them when she shook her head telling them that she would this on her own he nodded once more. The blond had been about to protest when the Hokage held his hand up to silencing him.

The old man offered her an apartment where she could live on her own, and since he couldn't just make her ANBU he went for the next best Jonin since Itachi and Hana would graduate soon and she could be their sensei anyway, not that he told her this of course. He was sure that Sakura would understand why since they trusted her already.

For now, however, she was put on the blond man, _Minato,_ and his team, since Rin was in need of help with her medical ninjutsu, and since Sakura trained under Tsunade it was a given that she would end up on Minato's team. Also that way there was someone who could keep an eye on her until the Hokage fully trusted her. With that done Sakura took her new west, headband, and weapons, and became a ninja that would give anything for her village once more, this time, it would be the last time, that she would ever do it again.

As Sakura walked beside the blond man, people was staring and whispering to one another while pointing their way. Looking at the man he either didn't care or didn't notice but by the look of things Sakura was leading toward the first one the most. Okay, maybe it had more to do with Zen more than anything else…?

By the time they made it to her new home and Minato gave her the key, did Sakura have to admit that Minato was kind. On the way to the apartment had he insisted on helping her buy groceries and paid for them! He smiled at anyone he knew, even those he didn't know, he even began humming at one point!

It didn't mean that she trusted him by any means, but she respected the man and that was a start, she just hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be like Kakashi. But since Minato would be the next Hokage she highly doubted it… Right?

"Oh, Team 7 will meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8:00" Minato said as he turned around and left her and Zen by them self. Sakura looked up at Zen with a face of pure horror, she was once again placed on team 7. That was it, Sakura was officially cursed with team 7 was the thought that went through her head while hitting her it into the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

No, just no, there was just no way in heaven or hell that Sakura was going to participate in the god damn bell-test, _**again**_. Wasn't _twice_ enough?

With that thought, Sakura had been trying to stay home and not go. At all. Zen had not agreed with her and was now dragging her towards training ground 7, while Sakura was doing anything in her power to get away.

That was how the rest of team 7 saw her, Sakura was holding onto a wall and the wolf ripping in her clothing, trying to get her to let go. Her nails were literally digging into the wall, leaving some small deep lines into the wall.

It was a hard fight, and it sadly ended with Sakura's dismay in the end. In other words, Sakura was now being dragged over to the awaiting team. When she was dumped in front of them she slowly got up and dusted the dirt of off her, before looking at her 'new team'. She was acting like that didn't just happen.

"So, Sakura-Chan is a new member of the team and I would like to do the ball test, " Minato said kindly to her as if this was her first time going through this. Sakura was NOT impressed and let it show on her face. Ignoring the others she narrowed her eyes just a bit.

"I am not here to play ninja, I was put on this team to help Rin becoming a medic" She hissed out at him, both knew that wasn't the only reason she was put on this team, but either felt the need to say it.

Shisui had known his younger cousin since he was born, they were not best friends for nothing after all. So after the sudden kidnapping, something had changed or more like someone had changed him. So while Itachi-Chan was in school, Shisui began the hunt for a pink hair girl and big wolf. How hard could they be to find?

He had been right, she wasn't that hard to find her. He saw her just as she jumped at the surprised blond, who only just moved out of the way before pinky could hit him. She smiled anyway and went to the ground. His eyes had turned red and were so big that it almost feels out of his eyes. The ground had split open and was fully destroyed it. She was so cool!

Next time Itachi-Chan went after her, he would follow. He totally understood why Itachi was so awestruck now. Since he had just lost his own Sensei to the war, maybe if he went to the Hokage she could become his new Sensei?

The girl simply got up and looked at Minato-san, he was busy looking from her to the ground and back at her once more. His mouth opened and closed unsure what to say or think.

Shisui nodded to himself and turned on his heel, towards the Hokage tower. He wouldn't leave, not before he got what wanted anyway.

"Shouldn't I go at you with the need to kill?" She innocently asked, they both knew she was mocking him. He had asked for it himself, but Minato had fully forgotten that she was actually ANBU, NOT a child. He had underestimated her, and now he had two broken ribs.

Minato was fast, but Sakura held her own just fine against him, it kind of horrified him a bit that Sakura, while really 17 was just as strong as him at 22 years old. He could have lived with that, had she been 17, but to everyone else, it seems that Minato got his ass kick by a 12-year-old child. It hurt his pride just a bit.

Sakura watched him disappear before turning around to face his team. They looked horrified by hat they just saw. It was like watching her own old team, Kakashi was the emo that could anything expect teamwork. Obito looked like Naruto, his eyes huge as he looked from the destroyed ground and onto her once more, he was the best at teamwork. Rin might be better than she was at that age… first time around anyway.

"How good is your teamwork?" She asked, it was Kakashi that said he didn't need help to get a bell. The two other looked at her and their teamwork was great. Good.

"How good are you in distraction?" Sakura asked with mischief shining in her eyes. She would make him pay for putting her through the bell test once more.

Rin looked at her supposed new teammate with mixed feelings, while happy to get a female friend, she was also a bit shy as well. Kakashi had already left them, so Rin took it upon herself, to answer the angry teen. Obito and Rin listen as the newest member told them what to do.

Minato walked carefully around in the forest, not making any sounds. Sakura fought like she had been in war, it was not like his inexperienced students. He had no idea, about what she would do, but he was almost crystal that she would be doing it alone.

He didn't have any more time to think since Rin and Obito came at him. He easily moved out of the way for some incoming fireballs. Rin though some kunai at him and Minato was forced to move back a bit. Much to his surprise, Sakura came jumping over the trees and attracting without giving him a break. They were working well together. He was now in a heated battle of strength and speed, it was pure taijutsu.

In the back of his head, Minato noticed that she was more focused on moving him back than she was on hitting him. It bugged him, but he couldn't think about that, Sakura was almost just as strong as him, she needed his full attention. He watched out the corner of his eye, as the big wolf came at him too.

Just as he was about to disappear, did he hear the ground moving and a hand grip a hold of his leg, they both disappeared. They reappear by one of his kunai, which was stuck in the tree. Sakura kicks him and moved from his body, just as Kakashi came at him. When he looked around once more Sakura was gone, and he was left fighting Kakashi.

After defeating Kakashi they both went back where they had started. There he found Obito sleeping while Sakura was teaching Rin something, the brunette was listening very eagerly. As they came closer Sakura looked up at them, and he couldn't help but feel bad about that smug smile she had on.

"Aren't you missing something blondie?" She asked while holding the two bells up. Obito woke up shortly after and began talking his ear off about their plan and everything. Minato held a tight smile in place, this was by far the worst day in his life ever.

Sakura watched as the other left, shortly after she had mocked him, Minato had let them all go and do whatever. She had watched them all walk away, simply choosing to lay on the grass for a bit.

It was late evening before Sakura began to move once more. She walked around the village for some time, not much had changed, or not much would change?

Shaking her head Sakura made her way to a bar. When the bartender had at first refused to give her any alcohol, Sakura quickly convinced him that she was old enough to drink.

" _Hey Sakura-San, why do you keep running away?" he asked, still looking at the sunset ahead of them. She didn't turn around to see who it was, she just watched as he stood beside her._

" _I'm not running away from anything" She replied in an even voice, finally turning her eyes around to face him. Sai didn't comment on the tears or how red her eyes were and for that she was grateful._

" _Are you sure?" he asked hesitating after some time went by. He awkwardly rubbed circles on her back. Sakura and Sai had met as ANBU, they were not really friends, but could trust each other with anything. That was the reason why he continued asking. "That you are not running from someone?"_

" _Oh then mind telling me, who do you seem to think I'm running from?" Sakura asked, she turned from him and looked ahead once more, mask in hand. At the age of 16 and only being ANBU for 3 weeks, Sai was the only one she talked to now a day._

" _What about Genma-San?" He asked and Sakura felt the heat rising to her face. She hit Sai on the side breaking his ribs and left him there._

Sakura looked down at the sake before taking it all down in one go. He was most likely alive now… But he should only be around the age of 9, having no interest in girls. Maybe she should stop him from becoming such a dork… and playboy.

She quickly paid for the drinks, she walked out of the bar. Once outside she walked towards the memorial stone. There Sakura sat for hours touching the heroes who had passed, and toughs she knew would soon pass away too.

She turned her head when she heard some come. Sakura watched as Kakashi came out from the shadows, they locked eyes for a minute. He was the first one to look away and she took this chance to teleport to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura slammed her door behind her and saw Zen stick his fluffy head out to see what had caused the noise. Without saying anything to the wolf, that was now walking towards her. Sakura put a seal on the door before moving to the windows doing the same. When she was finally done Sakura looked around the new place she would be calling home.

She sat down in her new black leather two-man couch. The moment she sat down Zen took place beside her and laid his head on her lap, where Sakura began to pet him while looking around. The walls were all a light gray color, maybe she should use the weekend on painting the wall a new color?

There was an open kitchen, it was a fair size, not that she would use it much. There were two doors one lead to the bedroom another to a guestroom. There was a bathroom in each bedroom. All in all the Hokage had given her an awesome apartment, too great, Sakura narrowed her eyes, the old man was going to ask for something in return.

"Aren't you hungry soon?" Zen's deep voice was the only sound in the big place. He lifted his head just a little to look up at her. Sakura looked down at the big wolf, his was her only friend in this now unknown place, that was not really _that_ unknown, but most defiantly _not_ home anymore, never again.

"…I will eat tomorrow" she replied after some time, a tried sign could be heard from the gray wolf. The wolf slowly got up and mumbled something about her needing to go to bed.

She followed the big wolf into the master bedroom and saw a king-sized bed. The old man most defiantly wanted something in return. Sakura took the bedside furthers from the window, leaving that space for the now grumpy wolf if he decided to stay the night.

Kakashi was now standing in a tree looking into his new teammate's window. He was not stalking her, no, he just didn't understand why they needed a new teammate. A teammate he had never known existed until today, her pink hair should have been something to remember at the very least.

His eyes narrowed, Minato-Sensei knew something about her, and so must the Hokage to let her walk around Konoha without someone to follow her shadow. Had she been undercover until now? No, that couldn't be it, she was maybe a year older than him.

Did they even know her full name? His whole body froze. No, she was just Sakura, nothing more, nothing less. The only other thing they knew was that she knew medical ninjutsu and had a contract with wolfs, that had never been seen in Konoha before.

But the way she had been standing by the stones… She had gotten a faraway look in her eyes, the look one got when they got lost in the past. Either she was a pro actor that had known he was there or she was keeping something from him, from all of them. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

He didn't like it when people kept secrets from him. He would figure it out, whatever she would like it or not. He turned around and jumped down the tree, walking home, he had some planning to do.

Sakura woke up to someone banging on her front door the next morning, Zen was gone too. She grumpy made her way towards the door, after getting in some decent clothes. When she nearly ripped her door off it haggles to see tree younger kids waiting on the other side.

Itachi, Hana and… no, she was not dealing with Shisui, she was not dealing with all the small devils from hell demons at the same time. A hand to her face she closed her eyes and opened them once more in hope that they would all be gone, but no, they were still there.

"I got training" She looked down at the kids, they simply kept looking at her with that childish hope in their eyes. Giving another deep tried sign, she simply walked passed them. She didn't have to turn around to know that they were following her.

Kakashi stood a bit away from Rin and Minato-Sansei who was quietly taking between them. He turned towards the village once more, when the wind carried her smell to him. There she was, without the big wolf this time, but three kids instead, two of them were Uchihas…

He turned around when Minato-Sensei froze from the corner of his eye. The blond was watching her differently than the way he watched them. He was on guard in some way, not the way he was with enemies, but still. He didn't look at her, like a friend either, how odd.

Itachi was a well-known child around the village, but this was the first time meeting him. Kakashi saw how all the kids looked at Sakura with something a kind of awe, even Itachi, the wonder child who would outstand all of them some day. To see him follow her like a little puppy was unsightly had the boy no pride?

Sakura nodded to him before making her way over to Rin totally ignoring their Sensei. Minato had looked like he had just eaten something sour. Obito's loud voice broke Kakashi from his thoughts and he turned to see the last member come over.

"Finally decided to show up idiot," Kakashi said purposely give him an arrogant look. He would admit to finding some fun in making the other boy angry. Mostly it was fun to watch him try and fail all the time never giving up, that fool.

"What did you call me?!" The angry yelled at him, really it was so easy to piss the older Uchiha off, he was way too emotional to be a good ninja.

"A fool like you will die on your first mission outside of Konoha," Kakashi said dully like he was simply stating facts now. "What kind of Uchiha are you? You don't even have the Sharingan yet, some ninja you are"

"You shouldn't be so quick to talk son of White Fang, now should you?" Sakura asked effetely stopping the boys from fighting. Anyone could feel the suddenly fell cold very cold, she watched as he slowly turned his head to look at her. His body clearly scream enemy at her, but she didn't care, not really.

"See? Just by saying his name did you stop, anger is coming off of you in waves now" Sakura calmly continued, she just had to wait for him to totally lose it and attack her. She knew little of the man, other than how to push his bottoms just right, she was good at that too, with all men really. "You remind me a bit of the White Fang"

"What do you know" He hissed at her, she simply watched him slowly reaching for his kunai now. This was almost too easy, Itachi took a hold of her arm and she looked at him for only a moment. She saw him shake his head, and out the corner of her eyes, she saw Kakashi using this opportunity to come at her. She simply shocks her shoulders in a casual way "more than you".

Sakura ripped her arm free from his hold only to get a hold of the boy. She jumped out of the way just the second before Kakashi landed there. She held Itachi to her chest turning to Kakashi anger clear in her dark jaded eyes.

She had one hand holding Itachi to her chest, which only left one hand free to work with. She watched him come at her once more, simply avoiding all his hits while thinking of a plan. Finally, she had enough and gripped his arm with the kunai forcing him closer only to kick him away. She watched him take a couple of trees down with him.

She began to make hand signs with just one hand. By the time Kakashi came back at her once more from the left side this time. Sakura had made the last hand sign. The earth split up and came at him from the ground, gripping each of his limbs. When all his limbs were caught, it slams him onto the ground holding him there.

"You're right I guess the White Fang was far better than you ever will be, " Sakura said standing right in front of him. She took her hand up to give o the last hit when someone had taken a hold of her arm. She turned around and saw Minato looking down at her hard, when their eyes met his grip tightens to the point where it would leave her with a bruise for later.

"That's enough," He told her calmly, but his eyes were cold blue now. She looked up at his face of disapproval, the disappointment was as clear as day.

"Then you should teach your students what it really means to be a ninja" She sneered at him, her own anger coming to life. "We both know that being a ninja is NOTHING like rainbows and sunshine!"

"We kill on a daily basis out there, we lie seduce and manipulate our way around things to get what we want, in the name of our village" Sakura tighten her grip on Itachi, he would know better than most what burden being a ninja meant. "Have they even killed once before? Have they ever seen someone die? Watched the life leaving their eyes as they draw their last breath?!"

"Has they ever gone to the hospital and watched a family breakdown, be it their mother, daughter or sister who will never come back?!" Sakura only stopped to take a deep breath. "Did you tell them what can happen if they are caught, but not killed? The torture that can take a toll both mentally and physically"

"Have they held their teammate, a teammate they have known all their life, holding that person while they took their last breath?" Sakura yelled up at the older man, he still held her arm, but the hold was now gentle, like she could break if he held her any tighter than that. "If you think you're protecting them by keeping all the bad stuff away, it will only get them killed out there!"

" _ **I**_ been tortured before, I have tortured someone before! Hell, _**I**_ held the person _**I**_ loved while he dies in my arms simply because _**I**_ didn't have the Chakra to heal him" Sakura was almost ready to cry now, but there was no way she would do it in front of them. " _ **I know**_ what being a ninja means, I know the heavy burden there comes with carrying this headband, but do _**they know**_?"

"I fight so the next generation hopefully doesn't have to, what do they fight for, tell me _what do you fight for_?" Instead of waiting for a reply Sakura just disappeared leaving only Sakura flowers in her wake. It wasn't until both her feet touched the ground that Sakura realized that she was still carrying Itachi around.

He was looking up at her, if she didn't know how to read Uchiha's signals, she would say he look neutral, but she could see the worry shine through. She slowly placed him down, before holding her hand out, he took it. She took him to a little café and quickly found a seat before ordering them some green tea and a lot of dango. "What is that?"

"Dango?" Sakura replied unsure of what he was really asking her about. She took one herself eating the first ball of heaven, before turning the stick over to Itachi. He looked up at her and she nodded her head, he slowly took the next little ball of heaven.

She watched him chew on the little sweet before his eyes open up more, and a small blush showed though it quickly despaired again. His mouth hang open a bit, she couldn't help but laugh at his face of awe.

"You can have some more if you want to," She said moving the danogs toward to young Uchiha, who was more than eager to have more. Maybe this wasn't so bad, Sakura, though. She could change the future so Itachi could live in peace here in the village watching his little brother grow up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Smerup100 here~~

I want to apologize for not writing anything in so long!  
But college gets to everyone...

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully got more time to write now!

Also, I'm not stopping this story, but first I _am_ Going to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes.

So yes, I'm back, oh! And sorry this isn't a capture.


End file.
